User talk:Viva!
Think it's time I made an account here so I can help share my knowledge (get into flamewars and troll people) like the rest of the pvx community.--Viva! 16:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Hello there and welcome to PvX, Viva! From the sounds of it you'll fit in perfectly with the retards, trolls, and gays here. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Aww how sweet, I think I might have bspammed w/ you once :) --Viva! 16:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: ;o I bspammed with a PvE guild that had a rating of around 760 at start. The guild leader was a carebear and wanted everyone to have "fun". Was it in HA or GvG ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: I think you where a pver who I was gonna pay to play the game for me, then you sId you where focusing on pvpand I was like "cool bro I am r12" and then you asked me to guest once I think it was on weeping isle? Ugg I'm too stupid to male a sinature.--Viva! 18:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Never played on weeping. ;o I remember that Guild Wars Guru business too. Yeah, I was r5 at the time and wanted to get my wolf. Plus cba'd to run people. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ouch. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :If that's what you're here for then I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 17:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: well I Suck at names for gvg maps it was one that you make like a u to get to the hall, wasn't burning though... Kind of sad that I don't know maps for something I was top 50 in back when that was good.--Viva! 18:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I dno you seem like you're lying! --Crow 22:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fuck how did you know?--Viva! 22:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Because Krau #1 Ranger and not knowing GvG maps. --''Chaos? -- 22:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I wish my memory was good to remember one match from 1 guest over a year ago and what guild hall it was on :(.--Viva! 00:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Up your viva? --Frosty 00:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry forgot to sign.--Viva! 00:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Viva La Revolution! Needs signature. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :A cool sig would make my epeen bigger.--Viva! 17:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) --Viva La Revolution! 18:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Viva La Revolution! --''Chaos?'' -- 18:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'd prefer Black, Then Blue alternating letters with just Viva! tbh--Viva! 18:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Newcomers develop their sig taste later on. You can freely mod any of the code in that, you should probably get a hang of it quite fast. If you want a picture, upload it, and put it somewhere in your sig with --''Chaos?'' -- 19:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Im too lazy to care about it right now tbh.--Viva! 19:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC)